Battling Galactus
This is how Battling Galactus goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. we see S.H.I.E.L.D. database as Maria gives information about Galactus Maria Hill: Galactus, Devourer of Worlds. His hunger is unsationable. That doesn't sound good. we see the villains and our heroes in a transport ship looks at Olympius Olympius: I will defeat you when this is over. Mac Grimborn: Your days are numbered, Olympius. Circuit: Can you two discuss this later? Ransik: Circuit's right. Meanwhile, there's a World Devourer still out there to be stopped. and Lloyd smile at each other we cut to Nick Fury who views the clouds Nick Fury: Get ready. It's time. get ready for their battle with Galactus notices Galactus Zane: Galactus is on a rampage! prepare for the final battle Eric Myers: This is our final battle. Make it count. nods his head start the final battle looks ready unsheathes her sword are prepared Mac Grimborn: Here we go. laughs Mac Grimborn: What's so funny about my predicament? Cole: I was just thinking about what Joker might say to that. he imitates Joker Cole: "Abra-ka-zebra!" Galactus: Foolish creatures, to come between Galactus and his meal! battle Galactus growls unsheathes his sword Eric Myers: Time for Galactus to go down. Mac Grimborn: Right. unsheathes his swords looks at Cole Galactus: Your end is here! Karone: Here we go. Mac Grimborn: Get ready. grabs the Helicarrier and tips it side to side Killow: He's tipping the Helicarrier side to side! Spider-Man: Yeah, we can see that! facepalms stomach growls Galactus: Galactus is hungry! Ultra Violet: Not good. gets an idea Mac Grimborn: Everyone, follow my lead! Galactus: Foolish creatures, to come between Galactus and his meal! looks at Diabolico Ocellus: What are we gonna do? Diabolico: We must continue the fight. nods her head Galactus: Your resistance is merely working up my appetite! continue resisting Galactus' attack Mac Grimborn: Galactus will become unstoppable! Galactus: Your Earth is mine! Mac Grimborn: Not today, Galactus! Eric Myers: What he said. slices Galactus' attacks Gluto: Boo-yah! Ransik: Never give up! Galactus: I must devour this world! resist Galactus' strikes Mac Grimborn: We need some extra muscle, Jinxer! stomach growls Jinxer: Way ahead of you! Galactus: Galactus is starving! uses his mouth to suck up the Helicarrier's pieces he smacks them Galactus: Mm. Delicious. Zane: Mac, you spoke too soon! Mac Grimborn: Maybe calling Jinxer was too early. Galactus: None can hurt Galactus! fires his eye beams Mac Grimborn: I hate laser eyes. Kai: Me too. nod their heads prepare themselves Mac Grimborn: Stay focused! Stay strong! We fight as one! Jinxer: He's right! Olympius: He is the worst. Ocellus: He's even worst than Loki! Loki (PR LR): Take it back! Diabolico: We have no time for this! Galactus: Pah! Nothing but insects! fires beams at the heroes Eric Myers: Giant snakes, Overlords, Dragon Hunters, World Devourers, they're all going down just the same. Mac Grimborn: I'm with you, Eric. nod their heads Harumi gets an idea Harumi: I have an idea! Mac Grimborn: I'm open to ideas, Rumi. smiles at him Harumi: Maybe what he needs is.... another idea Something to eat besides Earth! Lloyd Garmadon: Rumi, that's brilliant! sees Galactus' next strike put shields Galactus: Those shields won’t protect you forever! smashes them looks at Mr. E Mr. E: Any bright ideas, Snake Jaguar? Zane: I have a few, Mr. E. nods their heads as they whisper to each other Galactus: Galactus is starving! I must devour! start building a fake cake notices it Galactus: Delicious cake. Hulk arrives with Thor Galactus: Huh? Hulk: Hulk Thor smash! Galactus